Monsters (High Sea Saga)
Monsters are non-crew members of your ship that can be brought on quests if one of the questing team members is a wizard. Unlike crew members, monsters cannot be equipped with weapons or armors. However, monsters can be powered up just like crew members does. ;Obtaining There are two ways to get monsters as crew members : *By Hatching Eggs found on quests at a Monster Farm. *By completing in-game campaigns (see Monster Hunting below). Monster Hunting For a list of monsters hunting ground (related to campaigns), see Monster Hunt Campaigns page Monster Hatching Monster eggs can be hatched into monsters at a Monster Farm. During hatching, the player can add a maximum of 5 to 12 items (depending on the number of stars on the egg, 1 star 6, 2 stars 7, 3 stars 8, 4 stars 10, 5 stars 12) in order to change the colors of the resulting monster. There are 6 colors that affect the monster hatching system : *Red ® *Green (G) *Blue (B) *Yellow (Y) *Purple (P) *Black (Bk) Each color can have a range of 0-500. The combination of these colors will affect the possible monsters that can be hatched from the egg. Be aware that monster #1, Blobbin has a color range of 0-500 in all colors which means, no matter how the colors are manipulated, Blobbin will always have a chance to hatch from the egg. An Egg's ☆ determines the maximum value of color ranges of the resulting monster. Each ☆ represent an extra maximum 100 value in the colors range. So a 3☆ egg can only hatch a monster that meets the color ranges of up to 300(3x100) only. Found Monsters will be recorded in the monster guidebook (System -> Monster Guidebook). There the color range of the monster can be seen as blocks. Each block represent the value 0-100 in the respective places. e.g There are red color in the 2nd and 3rd blocks. That means the red color must have value 101-200 (2nd block) and 201-300(3rd block). So the combined needed color range is 101-300. A color range with no colored blocks means that that specific color does not matter. It does not mean the color needs to be zero. Hatching Difficulty Hatching difficulty (tier/grade) refers to the star level of an egg to hatch a specific monster. (with the exception of #1 Blobbin). This is because to hatch the high difficulty monsters, for example level 5, it has to have one or more color value of at least 401, while level 4 eggs are capped at 400. Also, the stars of the egg doesn't guarantee the star of the resulting monster(!). * Difficulty level 5: Monsters #163-169 * Difficulty level 4: Monsters #137-162 * Difficulty level 3: Monsters #109-136 (and 81, 82, 83, 86) * Difficulty level 2: Monsters #70-108 (except 80, 81, 82, 83, 86, 107) * Difficulty level 1: Monsters #2-69 (and 80, 107) For hatching tips how to get tier-5 monsters, see Tips (High Sea Saga)#Tips to get certain powerful monsters Level up, evolution, and upgrade ;Leveling guide Monsters could be leveled up using power ups. When a monster is leveled up, it will gain a random attribute increase. They can be given skill tonic to increase the stars, but it is not clear what is the use of the star rating for monsters. The star of the monster does not seem to give any bonus attribute while leveling up. In one instance, I compared the same monster upgraded 50 levels in 4-stars and 5-stars mode, the 5-stars mode even have lower attributes overall. The level cap of a monster is unknown (>150 levels) ;Evolution guide Each monster can be evolved up to twice, at level 25 and 50. There's no known way to stop evolution. Because of this, the final monster will be different from when it's first received (especially true from the monster from hatching / Campaigns reward). Players can consult the Monster Evolution Charts for a quick overview of the possible evolution of trees. To get a powerful, tier 5 monsters by-way of hatching low-level, tier-3 monsters, see Tips (High Sea Saga)#Tips to get certain powerful monsters Leveling up from tier-3 to tier-5 monster would of course yield lower attribute than leveling a tier-5 monster straight from level 1, because of the difference of growth potential from level 1-25 and 26-50 of the lower tiered monsters. It is unclear if the difference would still be noticeable once the monster is upgraded. Monster Farm Features: Upgrade and Fortune There are 2 advanced features of monster farm that are unlocked when the total level of all Monster Farm in all the Islands is more than 12: Upgrade and Fortune. Some information about monster size before continuing about upgrade. Monster's size comes in 12 categories (sorted from smallest to highest) : S < M < L < S2 < SX < M2 < MX < L2 < S3 < M3 < L3 < LX. Monster's size can affect whether or not it can be taken on quests. Bigger sized monster needs higher fleet rank in order to be taken on quests. *S and M sized monsters has no fleet rank requirement. *L, S2, SX sized monsters need rank 20 fleet requirement in order to be taken to quests. *M2 sized monsters need fleet rank 30. *MX sized monsters need fleet rank 40. *L2 sized monsters need fleet rank 50. *S3, M3, and L3 sized monsters need fleet rank 70. *LX sized monsters need fleet rank 85. The actual size of a monster can be determined from the guidebook from its name entry and size. The number suffix in the monster indicates the number of the sizes (S#, M#, L#). e.g Monster #162's name is Sassa 2 with the size L. Actual name for the monster is Sassa while its actual size is L2. An upgrade allows S2, M2, L2 sized monsters to be upgraded into its respective X sizes (SX, MX, LX). X sized monsters is not recorded in the guidebook. The monster to be upgraded must be at least level 50 or more. Then other materials in the form of other monsters must be supplied. The monster materials must also have reached certain levels. After upgrading , the resulting monster level will revert back to 1 however its status will be a lot higher than before. e.g Upgrading 5☆ lvl 50 Skello 2 with the stat (HP 2873, SP 113, Atk 504, Def 271, Spd 235, Int 47) will result in 5☆ lvl 1 Skello X (HP 1421, SP 82, Atk 300, Def, 224, Spd 96, Int 35). However after leveling the Skello X a bit (lvl 33), its stats has far surpassed the Skello 2 version. Its stat now become (HP 9561, SP 123, Atk 3275, Def 2003, Spd 219, Int 79). Upgrade Table Fortune is the lottery of the monster farm. Players can spend 10 medal to choose one of the 5 random eggs. The eggs can be white colored, red colored or rainbow colored. White eggs will generate random v1 monsters. Red Eggs will generate random v2 monsters. Rainbow eggs will generate random monster #170-195 in the guidebook. The chosen egg then will then hatch instantly giving the player a random 3☆ lvl 50 chosen monster (v1, v2 or special monster based on the egg color). Secrets... Tip : *'Playing the fortune game is most effective at every 3rd of the month where there's day-of-the-month bonus discount on the fortune game at monster farm. ' Monsters Guidebook Note : ' *''Italicized monster names are unconfirmed in-game names. *Monster #170 - #195 are obtainable only by hatching the special Rainbow Eggs. Hatching these eggs will randomly gives monster #170 - #195 so no colors modifications is needed / supplied. '''If you cannot see all 6 color bars per monster below, please shrink your font or use the scrollbar that appears to scroll left/right. |element=Life|size=M|HP=C|SP=F|Atk=D|Def=C|Spd=D|Int=C|skills=Heal 3|green=1-2|blue=1|yellow=0|red=1|purple=0|black=0|img=Trent (High Sea Saga).gif}} |element=Dark|size=M|HP=B|SP=S|Atk=B|Def=B|Spd=B|Int=B|skills=Chain Att. 1|green=1-2|blue=0|yellow=1-2|red=1-2|purple=1-2|black=2-3|img=Skeldra (High Sea Saga).gif}} |element=Lightning|size=M|HP=A|SP=C|Atk=B|Def=A|Spd=B|Int=B|skills=Chain Att. 1|green=1-2|blue=1-2|yellow=2-3|red=1-2|purple=2|black=1-2|img=Mechapooch (High Sea Saga).gif}} |element=Water|size=M|HP=B|SP=S|Atk=B|Def=B|Spd=A|Int=A|skills=Chain Att. 2|green=0|blue=3-4|yellow=1|red=0|purple=1-3|black=0|img=Water Serpent (High Sea Saga).gif}} |element=Life|size=M|HP=A|SP=F|Atk=B|Def=A|Spd=B|Int=A|skills=Heal 3|green=4-5|blue=1-2|yellow=0|red=3-4|purple=0|black=0|img=Trent (High Sea Saga).gif}} |element=Fire|size=M|HP=A|SP=A|Atk=S|Def=A|Spd=A|Int=B|skills=Slash 3|green=3-4|blue=2-4|yellow=3-4|red=3-4|purple=4-5|black=2-4|img=Hotalot Devil (High Sea Saga).gif}} |element=Neutral|size=M|HP=A|SP=E|Atk=A|Def=A|Spd=S|Int=A|skills=Chain Att. 2|green=2-4|blue=4-5|yellow=2-4|red=3-4|purple=3-4|black=1-4|img=Seal Knight (High Sea Saga).gif}} |element=Water|size=L|HP=A|SP=A|Atk=A|Def=S|Spd=B|Int=A|skills=Slash 3|green=0|blue=4-5|yellow=1-2|red=0|purple=2-4|black=0|img=Gillan (High Sea Saga).gif}} |element=Water|size=?|HP=A|SP=A|Atk=A|Def=A|Spd=A|Int=A|skills=Ult Att. 3|green=1-4|blue=0|yellow=1-4|red=1-4|purple=1-4|black=4-5|img=Collasquido (High Sea Saga).gif}} |element=Life|size=L|HP=A|SP=C|Atk=B|Def=B|Spd=B|Int=S|skills=Heal 3|green=0|blue=1-4|yellow=1-2|red=1-2|purple=4-5|black=0|img=Froggle (High Sea Saga).gif}} |element=Lightning|size=L|HP=A|SP=D|Atk=A|Def=A|Spd=S|Int=A|skills=Haste 3|green=0|blue=4-5|yellow=1-2|red=0|purple=2-4|black=0|img=Sassa (Beastie Bay).gif}} |element=Fire|size=L|HP=A|SP=E|Atk=A|Def=A|Spd=A|Int=A|skills=Slash 3|green=4-5|blue=1-2|yellow=0|red=3-5|purple=0|black=0|img=Drazilla (High Sea Saga).gif}} |element=Life|size=L|HP=S|SP=A|Atk=A|Def=S|Spd=B|Int=A|skills=Ult Att. 2|green=1-3|blue=1-5|yellow=4-5|red=1-5|purple=3-5|black=1-5|img=Spikeon (High Sea Saga).gif }} |element=Lightning|size=L2|HP=A|SP=S|Atk=S|Def=A|Spd=A|Int=B|skills=Heal 3|green=2-5|blue=4-5|yellow=2-5|red=3-5|purple=3-5|black=1-5|img=King Wairobot_(High Sea Saga).gif}} |element=Dark|size=L|HP=A|SP=B|Atk=A|Def=A|Spd=S|Int=A|skills=Ult Att. 2|green=1-5|blue=0|yellow=1-5|red=1-5|purple=1-5|black=5|img=Thanatos (High Sea Saga).gif}} |element=Lightning|size=L|HP=S|SP=B|Atk=A|Def=A|Spd=S|Int=S|skills=Slash 3|green=3-5|blue=2-5|yellow=3-5|red=3-5|purple=5|black=2-5|img=Skully (High Sea Saga).gif}} |element=Fire|size=L|HP=S|SP=B|Atk=S|Def=A|Spd=A|Int=A|skills=Ult Att. 3|green=0|blue=3-5|yellow=0|red=5|purple=1-2|black=0|img=Firaj (High Sea Saga).gif}} |element=Dark|size=L|HP=S|SP=A|Atk=S|Def=A|Spd=S|Int=S|skills=Ult Att. 3|green=2-5|blue=5|yellow=2-5|red=3-5|purple=3-5|black=1-5|img=Baelzebub (High Sea Saga).gif}} |red=x|green=x|blue=x|yellow=x|purple=x|black=x||img=Collasquido (High Sea Saga).gif }} |red=x|green=x|blue=x|yellow=x|purple=x|black=x||img=Froggle (High Sea Saga).gif }} |red=x|green=x|blue=x|yellow=x|purple=x|black=x||img = Sassa (Beastie Bay).gif }} |red=x|green=x|blue=x|yellow=x|purple=x|black=x||img = Drazilla (High Sea Saga).gif }} |red=x|green=x|blue=x|yellow=x|purple=x|black=x||img=Spikeon (High Sea Saga).gif }} |red=x|green=x|blue=x|yellow=x|purple=x|black=x||img = King Wairobot (High Sea Saga).gif }} |red=x|green=x|blue=x|yellow=x|purple=x|black=x||img=Thanatos (High Sea Saga).gif }} |red=x|green=x|blue=x|yellow=x|purple=x|black=x||img=Skully (High Sea Saga).gif }} |red=x|green=x|blue=x|yellow=x|purple=x|black=x||img = Firaj (High Sea Saga).gif }} |red=x|green=x|blue=x|yellow=x|purple=x|black=x||img=Baelzebub (High Sea Saga).gif }} |red=x|green=x|blue=x|yellow=x|purple=x|black=x||img=Skeldrex (High Sea Saga).gif }} |red=x|green=x|blue=x|yellow=x|purple=x|black=x||img=Megapooch (High Sea Saga).gif }} |red=x|green=x|blue=x|yellow=x|purple=x|black=x||img=Hydrodra (High Sea Saga).gif }} |red=x|green=x|blue=x|yellow=x|purple=x|black=x||img=Kairobot (High Sea Saga).gif }} |red=x|green=x|blue=x|yellow=x|purple=x|black=x||img=Kairoman (High Sea Saga).gif }} |red=x|green=x|blue=x|yellow=x|purple=x|black=x||img=Kairo Driller (High Sea Saga).gif }} |} See also * Tips (High Sea Saga)#Tips to get certain powerful monsters * Monster Evolution Charts * Monster Hunt Campaigns